Two Worlds
by CatyCrisis
Summary: Andy Biersack wasn't really happy with the way things were going in his life, but he didn't really see a way to make it different until one afternoon in the dead of winter did the alternative show. Beaten and broken, Andy blacked out without knowing his life and fate would change right before his very eyes. How will this teenage boy deal with the new circumstances of his life?


**Warning: This chapter contains mentions of rape, sexual assault, suicide and bullying. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Andy Biersack/Andy Sixx seeing as he is a real life person. I, also, do not own Twilight or anything that happens within the movies or books. I do not own Lucielle or Nestor either - I am merely borrowing the characters so my story can make more sense than if I just winged it.**

**Two Worlds**

It was a typical day, I say it was a typical day because it was and forever will be a typical day in my life - unless I make it untypical which would result in a usual suspension from school, but I'm not going there - which was boring, dull, and lifeless; when I think about it now I wish I had stopped to smell the roses because I didn't realize my typical days would become less and less typical as they became more and more frightening as I lived my life.

It was back in December of 2004, because I just remember that I was so excited that I was finally in high school and many of my peers that were friend and foe had moved away before the beginning of the year so I was given a reprieve and heartache at the same time because these were kids I grew up with and knew most of my childhood, but just because I was excited doesn't mean I was happy.

From the get-go I was bullied and teased by these same people that I had went to school with even though Hockey practice had killed my baby fat in the middle of summertime, I was now subjected to ridicule over who I wanted to be as a person. People at the time weren't fond of skinny jeans or the "emo" look, but I sported the look because I liked it and over time I gained many admirers on the web when I decided I wanted to be someone else...someone that spoke out for those bullied and abused by those around them.

What I hadn't realized was that I had drawn more attention to myself than I ever had thought possible.

December 18, 2004 was when my life was turned upside down and was given a new meaning. I was only fourteen-years-old at the time, and it was colder than balls outside but I put up with it because all I could think about was just getting home. I was living in Cincinnati, Ohio at the time with my Roman Catholic parents who were, honestly, the most kick ass parents any kid like me could ever have.

My dad was invested in rock and roll while my mom was invested in the more traditional arts - these two were the exact physical example of opposites attracting - they were the ones that kept my head held high everyday as I was bullied and humiliated in almost every unthinkable way. I was on my way, as I remember correctly, and this group of bullies who constantly gave me trouble when I walked passed them caught a glimpse at me and that was all it took before they unleashed Hell upon me. I tried desperately to not give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream, but I couldn't help it when the first scream of pain was let out.

Adam Davis was the leader of this group of bullies, and he made it his personal mission to constantly kick me in my face - he said my face was too girly to look upon now so he had to make it look more manly, but, apparently, his meaning to make me look more manly was to break my nose, give me boot shaped black eyes, and bust my lips. Jared Marcus thought it was his ever needing urge to break a few of my ribs every time he saw me while the rest used my limbs and back for baseball practice.

A few more hits with a baseball bat and I will be paralyzed for life...I just could feel it.

"Well boys, lets show this fag what a fucking will feel like if he ever got a gay lover" Adam Davis said in an evil and vindictive voice. I could blearily see out of my eyes that immediately all of them, but Adam was against the idea; they all, but Adam didn't want to sexually assault me - they'd gladly beat me until I was unconscious, but never want to sexually assault me in anyway. I guess I should count my blessings once I saw Jared Marcus had stepped in front of me with his back facing me as he stared at Adam. "That's just plain sick Adam! You know what could happen if he goes to the hospital for that! None of us want to be arrested for sexual assault or rape!" Jared shouted at him in an angry tone.

If anyone knew what happened to Jared it was me. I knew what happened to his little sister Celesta Marcus, and I have felt remorse over what happened to her since I heard the rumor that spread around school at the beginning of the year; it was bad that what happened to her was a rumor, but worse when you realize that it was Adam Davis that spread the rumor...and he twisted the story completely the wrong way.

Over summer vacation, little ten-year-old Celesta had been staying at Benjamin Saylom's house with his nine-year-old sister Latenya when the unthinkable happened. Celesta had been the only one awake at the time, except for Benjamin, and, from what I heard, it had been Celesta that came onto Benjamin - I knew it wasn't true, because Celesta was the sweetest and kindest girl around, but she wasn't a pervert - and Benjamin tried to keep her away, but her advances were too much for him so he gave in and had sex with her; the bruises on Celesta's arms and face told a different story though.

Since it happened, Celesta became so depressed that she couldn't cope with life so she took it to make her own pain go away. They had, eventually, found Benjamin guilty when there was no evidence that Celesta had been the one to assault him and he was sentenced to twenty years behind bars. It had been Adam who had gotten pissed and started bullying me, because he wanted me to kill myself just to persuade Jared into letting the charges on Benjamin drop, but Jared stood his ground in making sure that Benjamin stayed in prison under lock and key.

Plus I was nowhere near ready to end my life - I had too much shit to do.

"Come on you pussy!" Adam shouted at Jared as he pushed him in the shoulders which made Jared take a step back so he'd keep his balance. "No Adam, you know what happened to Celesta after what Ben did to her. I won't let you commit the same act to someone else just because you think it'd be another act of bullying him...it could break him to the point he won't see a reason to keep going on, to keep living" Jared said as he stood his ground as he stared at Adam with a very serious expression.

Through my swelling eyes I saw Adam get out a gun from behind his back and point it at Jared. I heard him ask, "Do you really want to meet up with sister dearest so quickly fool?" the growl in his voice suggested to me that he'd really kill Jared because he was just that into the thought of raping me, but still, Jared held his ground in front of me. "No, but I won't allow you to hurt someone that's innocent to the point of sending their mind into splinters. He can heal from the broken bones and bruises, but his mind would never heal from the sexual assault" Jared told him calmly as he decided not to make a move in case any of the movements made Adam pull the trigger.

"He's a faggot Jared! He deserves to die!" Adam shouted as his finger nearly squeezed the trigger, but he shook his head to keep himself level. "Nobody deserves to die just because of who they are. The ones that deserve to die are the ones that do horrible things to people, those that take lives, and those that kill without remorse. They deserve to die, because in some fashion they went to the point of insanity and never came back" Jared said lightly raising his hands slowly so Adam wouldn't be spooked from the movements. "You calling me insane? I'm not insane!" Adam shouted at him as his finger started to squeeze the trigger once more. "If you're not insane, then put the gun down Adam. I won't tell anyone this happened, and I highly doubt Andy will either" Jared stated still in a calm voice so that he gave away none of the fear I could slightly hear in his voice.

"No!" Adam exclaimed before his finger squeezed the trigger and a shot rang out into the cold afternoon air. It felt like it was eons, but it was truly a minute before the body in front of me made its decent toward the ground with a slight thud. My eyes then decided at that point to become well and truly swollen shut, but I could still hear the shouting and screaming going on around me as everyone but Adam went nuts and started running away from the scene of the crime. I heard feet shuffling in front of me until I felt an all too familiar boot hit my face, "You're next faggot" he said before he shoot me in my side.

The sirens in the background told me that the police were on their way, but the newly acquired wound made all of my injuries amplify with pain and I couldn't stay awake any longer. The last thing I heard was another shot ring out, but I instinctively knew it wasn't Adam's gun that did the shooting, but someone elses.


End file.
